Beyond Normalities
by Confeito
Summary: Orang-orang beranggapan bahwa memiliki indra keenam itu merupakan suatu kelebihan yang luar biasa dan bisa dianggap sebagai anugrah. Bagi Harleen Potter, memiliki indra keenam adalah suatu kutukan. Bagaimanapun juga, dapat melihat hantu tak bisa dikatakan sebagai anugrah sama sekali. Fem!HP/TMR
1. Prolog

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Harry Potter.

**. . .**

**Beyond Normalities**

**.**

**Prolog**

**. . .**

Pukul 8:00 tepat.

_Priiiitt!_

Mengalihkan pandangan dari arloji, aku beranjak dari tempat duduk stasiun. Koperku kupegang dengan erat. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku lalu berjalan menuju ke arah kereta yang mulai melambat. Adikku, Rosa, berdiri tepat di sampingku. Dari sudut mataku aku melihat dia memainkan kalungnya, suatu kebiasaan yang ia lakukan ketika dalam keadaan gugup atau resah.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyaku pelan.

Rosa menoleh dan memberi senyum tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Aku mengangguk.

"Sudah pamitan pada Neville?"

Senyum Rosa melebar mendengar nama kekasihnya. "Sudah. Dia berjanji akan mengirim _e-mail_ setiap hari," katanya sambil mengusap kalung pemberian Neville.

Kutampis rasa cemburu yang hinggap di hati melihat gerakannya.

Kereta telah berhenti. Beberapa orang turun dari sana, dan orang-orang yang turut menunggu kereta bersama kami telah mulai memasuki kereta tersebut. Kami segera mengikuti.

"Kau tahu kalau kau tak perlu ikut pindah, Rosa," kataku serius sambil mencari kompartemen kosong. "Paman Daniel dan Bibi Jasmine sendiri berkata bahwa mereka tak akan keberatan kau tinggal bersama mereka sampai kau lulus."

Rosa mendengus pelan. "Yeah? Dan meninggalkanmu sendirian?

Aku memutar mataku. "Ada Dad, ingat?"

"Dad tidak bisa masak," ujar Rosa blak-blakan. "Dia juga payah dalam urusan kebersihan. Kalau ingatanku tak salah, rumah yang dia beli untuk pekerjaan barunya berlantai dua. Bayangkan bersih-bersih seorang diri di rumah seperti itu?"

"Hei, Dad tidak sepayah itu," tukasku setengah hati.

"Ya, dan Dad tidak pernah memecahkan atau merusakkan paling tidak satu-dua barang setiap kali kita bersih-bersih," timpal Rosa sarkastik. Kendati demikian, raut geli jelas terlihat di wajahnya.

Aku tertawa kecil, tak bisa menyangkal. "Oke, Dad memang sepayah itu. Tapi bisa saja dia mempekerjakan orang lain untuk mengurus rumah."

"Hmph, sekalipun begitu, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian," katanya sambil mencolek lenganku.

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahku. Entah kenapa, terkadang aku merasa Rosa dan aku bertukar posisi sebagai adik dan kakak. _Well,_ kami memang sangat dekat. Semenjak kematian ibu lima tahun lalu, kami menjadi tak terpisahkan.

Tiba-tiba Rosa menarik tanganku. Aku berhenti dan melempar pandangan bertanya kepadanya.

"Di sini saja. Yang lain penuh," kata Rosa, menunjuk ke arah kompartemen di sampingnya yang terletak paling belakang.

Aku melongok melalui kaca kompartemen. Hanya ada satu penghuninya. Seorang pemuda berambut merah. Itupun dia sedang tidur. Mengangkat bahu, aku menuruti Rosa dan membuka pintu kompartemen dengan pelan. Lagipula aku juga tak yakin kami akan menemukan kompartemen yang benar-benar kosong, mengingat ini adalah hari pertama libur musim panas.

Setelah meletakkan koper kami di tempatnya, kami duduk dan mulai sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Rosa mengotak-atik Hpnya. Kelihatannya sedang mengirim e-mail pada Neville. Sesaat aku merasa cemburu pada adikku yang memiliki pacar yang memiliki hati emas seperti putra satu-satunya keluarga Longbottom itu. Neville agak pemalu, tetapi dia baik hati dan jujur. Apalagi keluarga Longbottom juga dekat dengan keluarga kami. Dad tak segan-segan memberikan restunya—setelah ia memberi ancaman gila pada Neville kalau-kalau dia menyakiti hati putrinya, tentu saja.

Mengedik, aku mulai membuka novel fiksi yang belum sempat kuselesaikan dan mulai membaca dengan tenang. Dalam hati aku merasa lega karena tak bertemu dengan _hal-hal_ _aneh_ seharian ini dan berharap semoga keadaan terus seperti ini.

Harapan yang sia-sia, tapi setidaknya aku _berusaha_.

Samar-samar, kudengar peluit yang menandakan keberangkatan kereta.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku ketika kurasakan guncangan di bahuku. Membuka mata, kulihat Rosa telah menurunkan kopernya. Dari jendela kulihat senja telah tiba. Lelaki berambut merah yang satu kompartemen dengan kami telah terbangun dan sedang berbicara melalui ponselnya.

"Kita sudah sampai?" tanyaku, meluruskan kedua kakiku yang pegal karena berada dalam posisi menekuk.

"Hampir," jawab Rosa. "Kira-kira 10 menit lagi, begitu yang dikatakan kondektur."

Aku mengerjapkan mata, berusaha mengusir sisa kantuk. Kuturunkan koperku dan mengecek arloji. Jarum pendek mengarah ke angka 3 dan jarum panjang di angka 1. Bunyi '_bib' _terdengar dari mantelku menandakan pesan masuk.

_Hi, Bamby-_

Aku memutar mata membaca nama panggilanku dari Dad yang tetap ia gunakan tanpa peduli protesku setiap kali ia memanggilku begitu.

_-Aku sudah tiba di stasiun dan menunggu kalian di depan peron 10. Kuharap tak ada masalah selama di perjalanan. Sampaikan salamku untuk adikmu._

"Dad?" tebak Rosa bersandar di bahuku.

"Uh-huh. Salam untukmu, dan dia menunggu kita di depan peron 10," kataku sambil membalas pesan Dad.

Rosa mengangguk. "Bilang pada Dad aku mencintainya," katanya kemudian.

Aku tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian kurasakan pandangan mata seseorang yang jatuh pada kami. Aku mendongak.

Pemuda berambut merah yang tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya kini mengamati kami. Mengernyit dan agak curiga juga, aku berdeham—tindakan yang langsung menarik perhatiannya.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis ketika mata kami bertemu. Seketika semburat merah yang bertabrakan dengan rambutnya muncul.

"Ya?"

"Er, maaf," dia mengusap tengkuknya dengan senyum gugup. "-kau sangat mirip dengan Mr Potter. Jadi, eh, aku..."

"Kau kenal ayah kami?" potong Rosa.

Dia tersentak, bersamaan dengan munculnya sinar kepahaman menghiasi matanya. Dia pun mengangguk. "Begitulah. Mr Potter sering datang ke toko kami untuk membeli barang kebutuhan setiap hari. Oh ya," dia menjulurkan tangan. "-namaku Percy. Percy Weasley."

Rosa menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Roselaine Potter. Dan ini kakakku, Harleen."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil pada Percy. "Halo."

"Mr Potter pernah bercerita bahwa dia punya dua orang anak di kota," kata Percy, mengerling pada koper-koper kami. "-kalian datang untuk mengunjungi atau pindah?"

"Pindah," jawab Rosa. "Dad bilang suasana baru bagus untuk kami."

Percy tertawa kecil. "Oh, aku tak yakin akan hal itu. Little Hangleton punya suasana yang agak membosankan menurutku."

"Ah well, kita lihat saja nanti."

. . .

Dad kelihatan lebih kurus dibandingkan kali terakhir kami bertemu. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Ia tampak benar-benar senang bertemu dengan kami lagi. Wajar saja, sih. Sudah satu tahun lebih kami hanya bertukar email dan mengobrol lewat telepon. Bibirnya menyungging senyum lebar begitu melihat kami keluar dari kereta. Dad memeluk kami secara bergantian. Dia bercakap sejenak dengan Percy yang menyusul keluar tak lama kemudian sebelum akhirnya memimpin kami bertiga ke tempat parkir, dimana mobil milik Dad tampak mencolok diantara mobil-mobil pedesaan yang terpakir di sana.

Little Hangleton adalah desa kecil yang terletak 6 mil jauhnya dari Great Hangleton. Dengan tenang kuamati keadaan di sekitar selama dalam perjalanan. Melewati jalan mendaki yang berkelok-kelok. Setelah beberapa saat mulai tampak toko-toko yang sebagian besar terbuat dari kayu dan batu berjejer dengan rapi dan bersih, disusul rumah-rumah khas pedesaan yang berhalaman luas. Beberapa diantaranya terdapat lumut hijau dan merah menyelubungi genteng batu rumah-rumah itu, membuat pemandangan memukau dan enak dipandang.

Dad berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil bahan makan malam yang tadi sempat di pesannya di toko sebelum menjemput kami. Dari sudut mataku kulihat tikungan yang akan membawa kami menuju ke rumah baruku dan Roselaine. Namun yang sebenarnya menarik perhatianku adalah seorang laki-laki berdiri di sudut tingan tersebut. Bajunya sobek di sana-sini. Lengan kiri laki-laki itu tak ada. Darah hitam menghiasi kepala dan seluruh tubuhnya yang transparan. Dia melambai ke arahku dengan gerakan lambat.

Meringis kecut, aku memalingkan wajahku dan berpura tak melihat pemandangan tak mengenakkan itu.

_Oh yeah, Percy Weasley pembohong... 'agak membosankan' apanya._

_. . ._

**Bersambung...**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Harry Potter.

_**Warning(s)**_: Ghost, language, no BETA'ed. _Don't like? Don't read!_

* * *

**Beyond Normalities**

**Chapter 1 : Pertemuan**

* * *

_Hantu itu tidak ada_.

Yeah, benar. Itulah yang dikatakan orang-orang disekitarku.

Kalau aku orang normal_,_ aku pasti setuju dengan pernyataan tersebut. Tapi kau tahu?

Aku _bukan_ orang normal.

Orang normal tidak bisa melihat hantu. Seperti yang kualami tadi sore... dan sekarang ini.

Hantu kali ini adalah seorang laki-laki. Mungkin berumur 20 tahunan. Struktur wajahnya seperti yang dimiliki para aristokrat. Rambutnya tertata rapi. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, mungkin dia dulunya seorang bangsawan yang telah mati puluhan tahun silam. Sosoknya seperti yang tergambar pada film-film jaman dahulu—hitam putih. Dan transparan.

Yep. Memang hantu.

Hantu itu tersenyum simpul, "Halo."

Ragu-ragu aku balas tersenyum. Pikirku, tak ada yang salah dengan beramah tamah dengan hantu. Lagipula yang satu ini kelihatannya lebih_ jinak_ dibandingkan hantu yang kulihat di tikungan jalan.

"Hei."

Dia mengulurkan tangan—dengan ekspresi wajah aneh, menyibak poni yang nyaris menutupi sepasang mata hijauku. Kulihat ketertarikan terpancar di matanya. Sementara itu aku mencoba untuk menekan desah yang ingin keluar akibat dingin yang disebabkan oleh kontak tangan si hantu dengan kulit manusiaku. Salah satu alasan kenapa aku tak suka mereka menyentuhku. Mereka dingin. Apalagi kalau orang lain sedang melihat, mereka pasti hanya akan menyaksikan poniku yang bergerak sendiri tanpa ada angin lewat.

_Creepy_.

Bagus kalau orang hanya menganggap itu sebagai permainan cahaya. Kalau tidak? Nah, aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Hanya akan membuat kepala pusing.

"Baru pindah kemari?" tanyanya.

"Mm, begitulah."

Aku mengamati dia. Tampak tenang sekali. Jauh berbeda dengan hantu-hantu yang sebelumnya kutemui. Mereka biasanya mengikutiku siang-malam sampai mereka bosan karena aku tak menggubris mereka.

"Kau dulu tinggal di sini?" tanyaku, mencari topik pembicaraan aman sebelum mulutku sempat bertindak lebih dulu daripada otakku dan malah bertanya, '_Kau sudah meninggal berapa lama?_'

Benar-benar tidak bagus. Terakhir kali aku keceplosan bertanya seperti itu, aku berakhir dengan benjolan sebesar telur di kepala.

"Begitulah. Ini dulunya rumah ayahku. Sekitar 50 tahun yang lalu," kata si hantu, sekilas melempar pandang pada kamar yang sekarang ini kutempati. "-dan ini adalah kamarku."

Aku mengerjap—tak menyangka akan jawabannya. Kemudian, setelah otakku memproses lebih dalam kata-katanya, mataku melebar.

"Tunggu, kau bilang ini kamar_mu_?"

Hantu itu tertawa kecil. "Dulunya. Tenanglah, aku tak akan mengganggumu."

_Bukan itu yang kukhawatirkan_, pikirku.

"Ah, aku minta maaf atas ketidaksopananku," katanya tiba-tiba. Dia kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Meraih tanganku, dan seperti di film-film romans milik Rosa, dia membungkuk. Bibirnya menyapu ringan punggung jari-jari tanganku.

"Namaku Tom. Tom Riddle. Bolehkah aku tahu namamu, nona manis?"

Pipiku memanas. Aku yakin wajahku seperti tomat sekarang.

"P-Potter. Harleen Potter."

"_Harleen,_" senyum berkharisma mengembang di wajah tampan Tom. "_-pleasure to meet you._"

_Ya ampun_, dia hantu yang tampan, batinku mau tak mau. Andai saja Tom masih hidup...

Tiba-tiba kudengar ketukan dari pintu kamarku. Saat aku memusatkan perhatian pada Tom, dia sudah menghilang. Mengedik, aku berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, mendapati Rosa dalam posisi akan mengetuk pintu lagi.

"Hei," Rosa nyengir. Mata coklat hazelnya berkilauan, "kau butuh bantuan menata kamar?" tawarnya, alisnya terangkat melihat kotak-kotak kardus yang masih tertutup rapat.

Aku menyibak poniku –sudah saatnya merapikan mereka– dan melihat ke belakang. Berantakan.

"Erm, ya?" Kucoba untuk tak kelihatan seperti berharap-harap amat.

Rosa tertawa renyah. "_All right, sis._"

Aku minggir, melewatkan Rosa masuk.

"Kamarmu sidah beres?" tanyaku.

"Belum, sih," jawab Rosa, menghampiri kardus terdekat. "Sekarang ini para pekerja sedang menyelesaikan perpustakaan yang terletak di samping kamarku. Aku tak mau beres-beres di sana sementara ada orang tak dikenal di dekat kamarku."

"Paranoid," komentarku.

Rosa hanya mengangkat bahu sambil nyengir kecil. Dia menyibakkan rambut merahnya dan berkata,

"Dobby dan Winky di bawah mengurusi dapur. Kupikir hal bagus membantumu menata kamar daripada duduk bengong menunggu para pekerja selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka."

Diam-diam aku setuju.

"Lalu Dad?"

"Di luar. Sedang mengecek barang-barang sekaligus beramah tamah dengan tetangga baru kita," di mengedik ke arah jendela yang menghadap ke jalan utama. Benar saja, kulihat Dad sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang pria berambut pirang-putih.

"Hm? Apa ini?" Kudengar Rosa berkata, aku menoleh. Melihatnya sedang memegang sebuah kalung berliontin oval perak.

"Ini milikmu, Har?" tanyanya, mengangkat sedikit kalung itu dan menyalurkannya padaku.

Kuamati kalung tersebut. Cantik—meskipun agak kusam. Terdapat batu-batu zamrud mungil membentuk huruf 'S' di muka liontin.

"Tidak," kataku akhirnya.

Kemudian aku teringat Tom. "Mungkin milik si pemilik rumah sebelumnya," sambungku.

"_Well,_" Rosa mengamati kalung yang berada di tanganku, tampak tak peduli karena di lehernya telah tergantung kalung pemberian kekasihnya, "kalau begitu itu milikmu sekarang. Dad bilang terakhir yang tinggal di sini adalah keluarga Riddle yang pindah hampir setengah abad yang lalu-"

Mungkin kalau dibersihkan kalung itu akan tampak lebih cantik, pikirku melayang.

"-atau kau bisa memajangnya saja."

Aku menimbang-nimbang. "Nanti saja deh. Kita beres-beres saja dulu sebaiknya," kataku, menaruh kalung tersebut di laci dekat tempat tidur.

Rosa hanya mengangkat bahu dan meneruskan pekerjaan. Aku memastikan bahwa barang-barang pribadiku hanya berada dalam jangkauanku sendiri. Rosa memang adikku, tapi bukan berarti tak ada privasi di antara kami.

Satu momen hening terlewati, hanya ada suara barang-barang dipindahkan hingga Rosa berkata,

"Hei, Har?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau tahu sejarah tentang rumah ini?" bisik Rosa. Entah hanya khayalanku saja, tapi aku melihat ketakutan yang terlintas di mata adikku itu.

Aku mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Well, rumah ini sudah sangat lama tak ditempati," kata Rosa pelan. "Aku sempat _browsing _mengenai rumah ini sebelum kita pindah dan menemukan sebuah artikel."

Dia berhenti, tampak menimbang-nimbang.

"Keluarga Riddle, mereka pindah dari rumah ini karena alasan yang tak jelas. Mrs Riddle bilang bahwa ia dan keluarganya butuh suasana baru... tapi begitu rumah ini ditinggalkan, terdengar suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari sini—setiap malam Hallowe'en," terusnya.

Kerutan yang ada di dahiku semakin kentara. "Suara aneh apa?"

Rosa menggeleng. "Tidak jelas suara apa. Banyak saksi yang menyatakan kalau mereka mendengar lolongan, ada yang mendengar geraman binatang buas, juga ada yang mendengar suara tawa melengking yang mendirikan bulu kuduk."

Aku terdiam. Ingatanku melayang pada Tom. "Riddle... Apa mereka punya anak?"

Rosa mengangguk. "_Uh huh_. Namanya Thomas kalau tidak salah."

Tom. Thomas. Keduanya orang yang sama kan?

"Ketiga-tiganya pindah dari sini?"

Anggukan dari Rosa.

"Kau yakin?" desakku.

Kali ini giliran Rosa yang mengernyit. "Yakin kok. Menurut artikel yang kubaca, ketiganya pindah dari sini. Dad juga yang mengkonfirmasi begitu."

Ingatanku melayang pada Tom. _Hantu Tom._

Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa hawa dingin yang melewati tengkukku. Aku bergidik.

"Kau tahu Rosa? Mungkin sebaiknya kita tak membicarakan ini sekarang," kataku memutuskan.

Rosa tampak ingin memprotes.

"Tapi-"

"Roselaine."

Itu membuat Rosa bungkam. Aku hanya memanggil dengan nama lengkapnya jika situasi benar-benar serius.

Aku mengamati kalung yang ditemukan Rosa beberapa waktu lalu. Membersihkannya cukup sulit, tapi hasilnya memuaskan. Kalung itu kini tampak seperti baru lagi. Ada keinginan kuat untuk memakai kalung tersebut, tapi kutahan keinginanku. Kalung yang ditemukan di kamar ini kemungkinan milik Tom.

Tom yang penuh dengan misteri.

Semilir angin dingin menyapu tengkukku. Otot-otot tubuhku menegang secara otomatis.

"Halo, Harleen."

_Speak of the devil..._

Baru saja kupikirkan, Tom sudah muncul di hadapanku. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Kutekan rasa takutku. Sejenak kami saling bertemu pandang, sebelum matanya bergulir pada kalung yang tengah ada di tanganku.

"Oh, kau menemukan itu rupanya," kata Tom tenang. Ada sesuatu lain dalam nadanya yang tak bisa kucerna.

"Erm, maaf," untuk apa, aku sendiri tak tahu. "-ini milikmu bukan?"

Aku menyodorkan kalung itu pada Tom agar dia bisa melihatnya dengan lebih jelas. Tom lalu melambaikan tangannya yang transparan. Pada saat yang sama, kalung itu terangkat dari tanganku.

Kalau aku tidak terbiasa melihat hantu-hantu lain yang terkadang suka mengangkat barang ke udara, aku pasti akan mengeluarkan suara seperti _banshee._

Tom, masih dengan senyum kecil terpasang di wajah, mengangguk.

"Ya, ini dulunya milikku. Kalung warisan dari ibuku," Tom berkata.

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Aku membuka mulut, ingin menanyakan sesuatu namun telah didului oleh Tom,

"Kau boleh memilikinya kalau kau mau," katanya setelah mengamati kalung itu.

Aku mengerjap. "_Maaf?_"

"Kalung ini," Tom mengangguk ke arah kalung yang sekarang bergerak ke arahku. "-kalau kau mau, kau boleh memilikinya."

_Aku pasti salah dengar deh_, batinku tak percaya.

Sudut-sudut bibir Tom tertarik beberapa senti. "Kau tidak salah dengar, Harleen. Aku memberikan kalung ini untukmu."

"Tapi-" aku mulai protes. Kalung itu adalah kalung warisan—aneh rasanya kalau diberikan begitu saja padaku.

"Ah ah," Tom menggoyang jarinya. "tidak ada tapi-tapian. Terimalah. Lagipula sayang kan, kalau kalung ini tak terpakai."

Dan seperti terhipnotis, aku mengangguk. Kalung itu terjatuh pelan di telapak tanganku.

* * *

**Bersambung...**


End file.
